Rabbits Curse
by I'am KaiSooShipper
Summary: Kelinci indentik dengan rupanya yang lucu dan mengemaskan tetapi beda dengan kelinci satu ini. Kelinci amat jelek dan banyak yang mengatakan kalau ini bukan kelinci melainkan tikus yang berukuran besar. apa kerena dia kelinci kutukan? gak usah banyak bacot lagi. WARNING:GS Fanfiction KAISOO/KAIDO slight SULAY/LAYHO


Hola

Wulan bawa FF baru yang wulan janjiin  
. wulan lagi agak free ni jadi wulan post sekarang yang seperti biasa wulan bawa FF GS.

gak tau dehh kenapa wulan suka banget buat FF GS. apa kerena lebih nyaman kali yaa?

OK dehh gak usah banyak bacot langsung aja dibaca :D

jangan lupa REVIEW yaa.. :D

LOVE YOU guyss :D :*

Fanfiction KAISOO :D

* * *

"Aigoo.. aku sudah tak sabaran lagi dengan sikap anak manusia seperti ini" dengan nada gerutunya

"sabar.. nanti kita akan membuat dia kapok"

"iya.. aku tau tapi kapan? Aku sudah menunggunya selama ini, tapi kita belum sama sekali bertindak. aku sudah geram melihatnya"

"aigoo.. kecilkan suaramu, kau ini yeoja atau namja? bicaralah seanggun mungkin"

"aku tidak bisa..! emosiku sedang naik sekrang"

"ohh.. jadi kau mau turun ke bawah dan menjadi manusia seperti itu?

"HAH? Gak mau aku gak mau. Lebih enak disini"

"OK kalau mau disini terus buatlah suaramu selembut mungkin dan bersabarlah pasti kita akan menjalankan strateginya"

"emm.."

"tadi aku bilang apa?"

"aish.. harus bagaimana?"

"kau lupa dengan status kita?"

"mwo? Status?em.. Kau dewa dan aku juga dewa. Itukan maksudnya?"

"gubrakk.. kau lupa apa pura-pura lupa?"

"apaan sih? Kasih aku petunjuk?"

"ini.."

"cincin? Oeh.. mian aku lupa kalau kita pacaran"

"kau ini sudah tidak sabaran pelupa pula. Lupanya tingkat akut kau lupa dengan pacaranmu

sendiri yang tampan ini?"

"miane.. aku benar-benar lupa. Yaa yaa.. maafkan aku?" dengan nada memelasnya

"ada syarat"

"syarat? Apa? Pasti akan ku beri"

"hehe.. cium aku"

"mwo? Huft.. dasar tidak jauh-jauh dari itu?

Taukah kalian siapa yang bercakap itu? OK wulan kasih tau, mereka adalah seorang dewa dari langit yang sering melihat keadaan dibumi, mereka adalah Kim JoonMyeon sebagai dewa keabadian bersifat lembut, perhatian dll. Dan satu lagi dewa Zhan Yixing dia adalah dewa yeoja yang sangat cerewet, pelupa tingkat akut tetapi dia sangat baik, lembut dan penyayang. Mereka sering melihat keadaan dibumi mulai dari masalah besar sampai masalah yang sepele. Sekarang mereka tengah mengamati seorang yang menjadi incaran Yixing selama ini, ia sudah sabar menunggu dan joonmyeon sama sekali belum berkutik dengan masalah soerang itu

Seseorang itu bernama Kim JongIn, Kim JongIn atau yag biasa dipanggil Kai sangat sangat arogant dan bisa dibilang kalau ia hidup dengan berlimpah harta itulah yang membuat Yixing tidak sabar untuk membuatnya kapok dengan semua kelakuan yang ia buat.

"em.. apa sebaikanya kita melakukannya sekarang? Tapi siapa yang akan turun kebumi?" tanya JoonMyeon

"aku.. aku saja. Aku sudah sangat lama menunggu hal seperti ini" jawab Yixing dengan antusiasnya.

"huft.. baikalh tapi ingat jangan membuat kesalahan apa pun. Arrasoe!"

"ne~~ chagia"

Ting..

Sekejab Yixing menghilang dan turun kebumi dengan senangnya.

"haha.. akhirnya! Aku akan membuat kapok Kim JongIn. Tunggu saja."

Sekarang Yixing tengah meilhat Kai dengan seorang yeoja yang bernama Krystal Kai merangkul yeja itu dengan mesranya. Yixing hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan jijik, Yixing tau yeoja bernama kystal itu hanya memanfaatkannya saja, ia hanya menggambil harta kekayaannya saja.

"ck.. dasar yeoja jalang" dengusnya . "sekarang harus bagaimana ya? "Ohh aku tau. Hehe"

.

.

.

"Chagi.. kau muakan menemaniku ke jalan-jalan? Aku sangat bosan" tanya Krystal dengan manjanya.

"OK kau mau kemana? Em.." tanya Kai dengan wajah coolnya.

"aku ingin berbelanja beberapa gaun untuk besok. Mau yaa"

"ok baiklah kemana pun aku akan ikut"

"yee.. gomawo chagia" mencium pipi Kai . "heeh.. enak sekali punya pacar yang banyak uang seperti dia ini" gumam Krystal dalam hati

Saat diperjalanan menuju butik yang sering dituju oleh Krystal. Tiba-tiba mobil Kai menabrak seseorang atau apalah. Kai pun keluar dari mobil dan melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang memegang seekor kelinci dan kelinci itu pun mati seketika.

"Gujill..." panggil yeoja tersebuut sambil melihat Kelinci kesayanganya m,ati dengan bersimbah darah.

"Yakk..! kau punya mata atau tidak HAH! Kalau mau nyebrang liat-liat dulu" kesal Kai dengan nada tingginya.

"Hikss.. hikss.. kau itu! Kau tak melihat ada orang yang sedang menyebarang dan kau malah mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kua telah menabrak Kelinci kesayanganku. Dasar orang kaya yang SOMBONG!" ujar yeoja tersebut dengan nada tangisnya.

"cih.. dia hanya seekor kelinci yang jelek! Lebih baik kau minggir karena aku ada urusan yang lebih penting."

"Yak! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" jerit yeoja tersebut sambil melihat kepergian mobil Kai yang mulai tak terlihat lagi.

"Dasar orang kaya sombong hiks.. hiks.. gujill" tangis yeoja itu.

"Lihatlah apa yang diperbuat orang gila itu. Huft aku harus segera membuatnya kapok" ujar Yixing yang sedari melihat kejadian yang diperbuat Kai.

.

.

.

Kai mengantar Krystal pulang kerumahnya, mereka habis berbenlanja sangat banyak entah seberapa besar nanti tagihan di kartu kreditnya itu. Kai pun pergi menelusuri jalanan kota seoul dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tiba-tiba..

"ciitttt..."

Bunyi rem yang sangat besar untuk didengar, seorang perempuan tua yang sedang menyebarang .

"yakk! Nenek tua kau ini kalau mau menyebrang harus melihat kanan kiri kalau ketabrak bagimana?"

"kau anak muda, kurang ajar sekali dengan orang tua. Kau tak pernah diajar sopan santun oleh orang tuamu."

"cihh.. alah sudah lah lebih baik kau minggir aku ingin segera pulang."

"kau terlalu angkuh, kau akan mendapatkan karma yang membuatmu sadar atas segala yang kau lakukan. Apa kau tak takut dengan sumpahan seseorang?"

"ahh.. sudahlah mingir"

"Kau.. kau sungguh keterlaluan. Akan kukutuk kau menjadi KELINCI YANG JELEK YANG BURUK!" lantang nenek tersebut.

Mulanya Kai hanya meremehkan ocehan nenek tersebut, tetapi seketika langit menjadi gelap dan mendung seperti ingin hujan badai padahal ini masih jam 15.30, angin berhembus kencang dan dari kejauhan angin tersebut berubah menjadi gulungan yang mengerikan sampai keatas. Kai hanya diam menatap angin tersebut mulai datang kepadanya, tetapi Kai masih terpaku dengan angin tersebut.

"Kau harus mendapatkan pelajaran atas semua yang kau perbuat selama ini"

Angin tersebut mendekat ke Kai, dan mengulung-gulung Kai yang melihatnya hanya membulatkan matanya. Kai ingin berlari tetapi kakinya seperti ada yang mengahalang untuk pergi.

"aahhhh..." jerit Kai

Kai pun masuk kedalam pusaran angin tersebut dan mementalkan Kai kearah lain. Angin pun mulai mereda dan menghilang langit yang tadinya gelap dan mendung sekarang menjadi cerah dan indah udara pun tidak menjadi dingin lagi.

Kai yang terpental lumayan jauh pun terbangun, ia melihat disekeliling ternyata ia ada di trotoar jalan tidak terlalu jauh dari mobilnya yang ia berhentikan ditengah jalan, Kai pun bangun dan menuju ke mobilnya.

Jam ditangan sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00 tetapi tadi cuaca sangat mendung dan seperti ingin hujan hebat mengapa sekarang cuaca sangat cerah? Apa benar aku sudah dikutuk? Tapi mengapa aku belum berubah? Ahh.. tak usah dipikirkan nenek itu hanya ingin menakutiku saja.

Kai memarkirkan mobil mewahnya digarasi besarnya. Kai pun memasuki rumahnya dan seperti biasa rumahnya hanya terlihat Maidnya yang mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Maid? Yaa maid, orang tua Kai berpisah dan ia hanya hidup sendiri kedua orangtuanya tak peduli lagi dengan anaknya so.. Kai mendapatkan kekayaan dari seorang paman yang Kai bantu saat sang Paman tersebut hampir mati.

"huft.. aku lelah" ujar Kai.

Kai manaiki tangga dan langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya dikasur super besar dan empuknya itu, Kai mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur dengan pulasnya. Sesaat Kai bisa mersakan bahwa ia sudah memasuki mimpinya yang terlihat..

"_Hei..! anak muda sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Kelinci yang jelek!" ujar seorang wanita tua yang menghampiri Kai_

"_kau..! kau nenek tua yang tadi bukan? Apa maksudmu kelinci jelek?" _

"_Kau.. Kauu.. akan kukutuk menjadi Kelinci jelek, ini karma dan peringatan untuk dirimu yang angkuh, aku ingin memberi peringatan kepadamu. Dan rasakan ini" dengan suara lantangnya_

_Sekilas keluar cahaya putih dari telapak tangan nenek itu. Dan.. terlihat Kai yang telah berubah menjadi seekor kelinci yang jelek berwarna coklat dengan bercak hitam. Bulunya yang agak kasar dan penampilannya yang mengerikan._

"_jika kau ingin kembali sedia kala. Harus ada seorang yeoja yang tulus mencintaimu dan menciummu dengan rasa sayangnya tetapi aku akan memberimu keringanan pada saat bulan purnama penuh kau akan menjadi manusia sedia kala tapi hanya sementara. Ingat itu! Suatu saat nanti pasti ada seorang yeoja yang akan mengembalikanmu seperti semula. Dan satu lagi, yeoja bernama krystal itu hanya memanfaatkamu saja, jadi kau akan mengetahui bagaimana ia orangnya. Camkan itu!" ujar sang nenek._

Kriiingg... Kringg...

Clek..

"Kai.. Chagia? Oeh dia dimana? Aaa... apa itu?" Krystal berjerit melihat seekor kelinci atau tampak seperti marmut berada di ranjang Kai.

"oahh ada apa sihh? Aoeh.. krystal? Yaa.. ini aku Kai! Kau pikir siapa?"

Krystal tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Kai bicarakan, karena Kai sekarang seekor Kelinci dan otomatis Kai mengeluarkan kata-kata yang hanya di mengerti oleh sesama binatang.

"aaa... mana lagi para maid sialan ini?"

"oeh.. krystal ini aku Kai! Oeh.. kanapa aku berubah menjadi seperti ini?aahh.. mimpi itu ternyata benar" decak Kai.

Tiba-tiba seorang Maid datang.

"yakk! Kalian ini kemana saja, aku memanggil kalian sedari tadi! Mana Kai? Dan kenapa ada hewan menjijikan ini disini? Mana mungkin kan Kai memelihara hewan seperti ini?" oceh Krystal dengan judesnya.

"ahh.. baik maafkan saya, saya akan segera mengeluarkan hewan ini" ujar sang Maid.

Maid tersebut mengangkat kelinci tersebut dan hendak mengeluarkannya. Tetapi..

"aww...dasar kelinci sialan" decak Maid tersebut.

"ada apa? Dia mengigitmu?" tanya Krystal

Kelinci itu pun terjatuh dan mendekati Krystal. Sontak membuat Krystal berjerit dan berlarian karena geli dan jijik melihatnya.

"aaa... tolong! Jauhkan kelinci itu dariku, aahhh menjijikan sekali" ujar Krystal sambil berjerit-jerit dan berlarian.

Seketika Kelinci yang sedari tadi mengejari Krystal tertangkap oleh seorang Maid dan segera membuangnya keluar.

Nasib malang menimpa Kai, sudah dikutuk menjadi kelinci di buang keluar dari rumahnya sendiri dan ditambah krystal jijik melihatnya yang sudah berubah menjadi kelinci. Ini semua karena nenek tua yang mengutuknya menjadi seperti ini. Sekarang Kai hanya bisa meratapi hasibnya.

.

.

.

Sudah seharian Kai menelusuri jalanan, ia bersembunyi dari orang-orang yang melihatnya terutama seekor Kucing bisa mati dia kalau ia bertemu dengan seekor kucing. Karena tidak tau harus kemana lagi Kai pun akhirnya pergi kesebuah taman yang banyak rerumputan dan juga bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran sangat indah disana. Tapi sesampi ia disana, Kai malah ditangkap oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat jahil

Anak lelaki itu membawa Kai menemui ibunya yang sedang duduk di kerumanan ibu-ibu lainnya. Dan saat anak itu membawa Kai ke anakn ibunya tersebut. Ibunya terkejut melihat anak laki-lakinya membawa hewan yang menjijikan . dan ibu dari anak laki-laki itu pun menyuruh anaknya untuk membuang hewan itu. Dan seenaknya anak laki-laki itu membuang Kai masuk ke selokan yang tidak terlalu dalam.

"kau kan tikus! Jadi aku akan kembalikan kau ke rumahmu" ujar anak laki-laki itu.

"mwo! Aku ini kelinci tau! Yakk! Keluarkan aku dari sini bocah tenggik!" ujar Kai yang berjerit-jerit tapi percuma anak laki-laki itu tak mengerti bahasa Kai.

"Hei.. kawan-kawan kita mempunyai tawanan baru. Yaa.. dia manusia mana bisa mendengar ataupun mengerti kata-kata hewan!" ujar seekor tikus yang keluar dari sarangnya.

"apa yang kau bilang?" tanya Kai . "tunggu kau mengerti aku bilang dan kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Kai dengan terkejutnya.

"apa yang kau bilang. Kita sesama hewan mana mungkin tidak mngerti dasar bodoh!"

"apa kau bilang? Aku ini manusia bukan hewan. Dan juga kau yang bodoh!" ujar Kai dengan kesalnya.

"Mwo? Manusia? Kau jangan mengkhayal kau itu hanya tikus yang berukuran besar dan kau tampak jelek sekali"

"aku bukan tikus! Aku Kelinci"

"kelinci? Hahaha... kelinci tidak seburuk dirimu. Lihatlah kau tampak sangat jelek haha"

"kau.. kau membuat aku marah mengerti"

"kau? Kau marah? Hahah lucu sekali. Jadi kalau kau marah aku harus takut?"

Dengan kesalnya Kai langsung menerjang tikus hitam itu dan langsung menggitnya.

"ahhww.." ringsinya

Dan tikus hitam itu berbalik menggit dan mencakar tubuh Kai dengan cakar tajamnya. Dengan kesal yang membara Kai berbalik mencakar dan mengigitnya secara bertubi-tubi sehingga menmbuat tikus itu mati dengan banyak darah dan luka cakaran.

Seketika terlihat segerombolan tikus dari kawanan tikus hitam tadi mulai mendekat. Tidak banyak pikir lagi Kai mencoba naik ke atas dan entah itu sebuah keberuntungan atau apa ia bisa keluar dari selokan yang menjijikan itu.

Kai keluar dengan keadaan yang sangat kotor dan bau. Bulunya yang kotor karena kerkena air yang ada diselokan dan juga luka cakaran di badannya yang membuat tampak seperti tikus yang ada diseolakn itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kai langsung berlari tanpa memikirkan ada orang atau pun kucing disekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kai menjadi lemah entah apa karena ia belum makan? Atau pun karena luka? Pandangan Kai tampak memburuk tapi seblum ia menutup matanya dengan utuh seperi ada yang mengangkatnya dan berkata.

"eoh.. hewan yang malang. Kau sangat kotor dan kau juga terluka" tampak suaranya merasa kasihan dan sedih. "aku akan membawamu pulang membersihakanmu dan mengobatimu." Ujarnya.

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang cantik memiliki kulit yang putih mata yang belo sedang memeluk seekor kelinci dengan keadaan yang tidak enak dipandang. Namanya Do KyungSoo atau biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo.

"Kyunggie.." sapa salah satu orang menyapa Kyungsoo.

"ahh.. yeollie"

"hah? Apa ini? Tikus?" tanya Chanyeol namja yang menyapa Kyungsoo tadi.

"entahlah? Tapi sepertinya dia Kelinci deh?" ujar Kyungsoo

"oeh.. kau bawa kerumah?"

"ne.. aku mau mengobatinya dia sedang luka. Dan juga aku menemukannya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan."

"ah.. ya sudah. Jangan lupa oeh aku, Tao dan Baekkie akan datang kerumahmu."

"ne.. aku ingat kok. Tenang saja aku memasak makan yang banyak kok untuk kalian" sambil tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol.

"ahh ya sudah obatilah nanti dia mati lagi" ujar Chanyeol.

"ahh.. kau ini jangan icara begitu nanti mati beneran gimana?" . "ya sudah aku pulang masuk oeh. Annyeong"

"ne.. annyeong. Ahh.. enak sekali mempunyai sahabt seperti Kyunggie." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis melihat Kyungsoo mulai masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil kotak P3K dan meletakkan Kai atau Kelinci di atas bantal dan menempatkannya disofa.

"aigoo.. lukanya parah tidak ya? Oh iya obat bius" ujar Kyungsoo.

Obat bius? Yaa tapi jangan dipikir kalau Kyungsoo seorang dokter atau apa pun Kyungsoo hanya mendapatkan semua peralatan medis dari baekhyun dan tao sahabat Kyungsoo yang bekerja menjadi dokter dan suster di rumah sakit. Kyungsoo menyuntikan obat bius ke tubuh Kelinci itu dan mulai mengobati Kai yang berwujud Kelinci.

TBC

Eleh.. nyambung gak sihh? Hehe kalo buat FF kayk gini. Msih mnding bca FF karya orang lain dehh. Soalnya masih mikir" bikin kyak gini. Mian yaa kalo jelek. :D

Wulan lagi agak Free jadi wulan post aja dehh ini FF sayang kalo gak di post.. post

OK akhir kata seperti biasa REVIEW :D


End file.
